1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to controlling access to a network and/or controlling stored network profiling information, e.g., information used to establish a connection with a wireless network.
2. Related Art
When connecting to a wireless network, such as a wireless network operating according to the IEEE 802.11 standard, client machines need certain parameters regarding the configuration settings of the network. A client machine may obtain this information in the process of establishing a connection with the network, and save the information for later use when reconnecting to the same network. These settings are commonly referred to as network profiles and are usually stored on the client machine indefinitely.